A Bunny Lover's Tale
by Wehb
Summary: Velvet and an OC named Marron go to study, but end up having some fun instead. Rated M for Mature, definitely not suitable for kids.
1. Chapter 1

I was calmly doing some homework in my team's dorm as I sat at the desk in between the two bunks, the tip of my pen pressed against my lips as I was thinking a little.

Then, three loud knocks were heard from the door, rudely interrupting me from my homework.. but, honestly? I didn't mind in the slightest; I never liked homework.

Anyway, I slowly pushed my desk chair back after dropping the pen on the desk, and got up with a soft groan before doing some stretching, making the bones in my back and neck crack and pop. I took a deep breath, and slowly made my way to the door, my naked feet getting tickled by the red carpet.

"Darling, are you there?"

Velvet called out from behind the door, instantly making me speed up at the thought of seeing my loved one. I pulled open the door, and immediately got jumped by my dear, her arms and legs immediately wrapping around me.

I stumbled back from the sudden attack hug, but I was still quick to hug Velvet back, my arms tightly wrapping around her as I planted a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled her head back a little to smile at me, her brown eyes shimmering with happiness as she unwrapped her arms and legs, and dropped back onto the floor, still smiling up at me. She quickly wrapped her arms around me again, and hid her face against my chest.

"I love you dearly, dearest,"

I softly said as I tightly hugged Velvet, the corners of my mouth curling up into a smile. She quickly replied with a muffled,

"I love you more."

"Nuh-uh, I love you the most!"

I teasingly responded, though my words were nonetheless true - in my mind, that is. She gently and very happily nuzzled against my chest as her bunny ears propped up, and I instinctively scratched them a little, making Velvet bite her lower lip softly - but a soft, unmistakable noise still escaped her. A moan.

I blushed and quickly stopped scratching, not wanting it to turn back into.. "studying" so soon.

"I guess I know what to do next time we.. study.."

I softly whispered with a gentle chuckle and a small smile, my brown eyes lighting up a little. Velvet just blushed and hid her face against my chest as she.. gently nudged me to my bed. She was obviously planning something else entirely.

"I guess your ears really are sensitive if you're already in the mood to jump in the bed.. But I have an idea.."

Velvet perked her head up a little to look into my eyes as I said something about having an idea, a curious look in her truly beautiful eyes. I grinned, and slowly moved backwards to the desk, shoving the desk chair out of the way with one of my feet, my back still turned to my study place.

"We don't need a bed, do we?"

I asked as I turned us around, and moved my hands down to Velvet's thighs, pulling her up, and sitting her down on the desk, a small smirk on my face.

"D-Do you want to do it on your d-desk? By the window?! People could see.."

She was right: the window didn't have any curtains currently, but I didn't really care; the sun had been setting, and barely anyone was outside.

"We'll be fine.. Trust me, dearest,"

I reassured her as I leaned in, and took the tip of her right Faunus ear into my mouth, gently sucking on it as I ran my tongue along it, leaving a small trail of saliva on it. Velvet moaned loudly beneath me, her eyes already shut tight. I moved my hands from her thighs to the waistband of her pants, gently tugging on it until it was at Velvet's ankles. Then I did the same to her panties, which had a wet spot, and slowly moved my hand to her crotch, gently rubbing her love-bud while still suckling on her Faunus ear, making her moan and squirm beneath me, drool slowly trailing down from the corners of her mouth.

I took my mouth away from her ear, and slowly licked my lips as I continue to gently rub Velvet's love-bud.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

She blushed furiously, and very quickly hid her face behind her Faunus ears, though she continued to moan and squirm as I continued to gently rub, my fingers already being coated in a layer of Velvet's wetness.

"I'll take that as a yes.."

I gently whispered as I leaned in again to give Velvet's right Faunus ear - the one that had a wet tip from my earlier.. research - a slow and soft lick, making Velvet's moaning spike up in volume and intensity.

Velvet kicked her pants and panties away, and then lifted her legs up, wanting to wrap them around my waist, but I had other plans: I grabbed Velvet's tendons with both my hands, one on each tendon, and lifted her legs up, hooking her knees on my shoulders. I then moved my hands to her hips, and dragged her closer to the edge of the desk, Velvet being on her back at this point.

The sounds Velvet had been making for the last couple of minutes had aroused me to no end, so I also had gotten very much in the mood, like Velvet. I slowly moved my free hand to the waistband of my sweatpants and boxers - it had been the weekends so I didn't have any school, so I was wearing casual clothes - and pulled them down enough to free my.. tool, and softly grabbed it at the base, directing it to Velvet's.. entrance, and slowly began to tease it with my member, rubbing the lips of her -blam!- with the tip of my member.

"Three.. Two.."

I didn't bother counting down to one, and immediately pushed into Velvet with a soft moan, her wet inner halls parting with a soft squelch. I couldn't help but grin, my eyes closing halfway.

I sheathed myself in her, eliciting a very long and loud moan from Velvet in the process, my member very quickly getting coated with more of Velvet's wetness. She seemed to be happy enough with me just inside her, but I had some more plans, unveiling them with a whisper as I stayed still,

"Mind if I use my semblance to amp our experience up a little..?"

"W-What even is your s-semblance, Marron..?"

She responded, to which I grinned more, as if saying, "I guess you'll find out soon." My eyes closed completely, and I felt my body change: I felt my strength and speed double, but I also felt my inner workings slow down. It was complicated, but it basically meant that.. I could last longer while going twice as fast and hard; practically my member went from a tool to a power tool. Heh. It'd make for a great experience, most likely.

Then I opened my eyes, the brown now having a green hue to it. I grinned even more, and very slowly pulled out, before thrusting in very hard and fast, making Velvet's modest breasts bounce and jiggle, a loud and pleasured gasp coming from her mouth. I grinned and started thrusting at a slow pace, slowly pulling out to the head of my member, and then thrusting into the bunny girl rather hard. Wet squelches, loud moans and gasps, the soft hum of pleasure, and wet slaps rang through the dorm room. I just hoped my team members didn't burst into the room while we were busy - or that they were outside, listening in on what Velvet and I were doing.

A few minutes passed like that, and Velvet quickly covered her mouth before she screamed in delight, a small puddle quickly forming on the desk around Velvet's bottom, soaking my homework and school things. I smirked, and sped up by quite a lot, not bothering to be slow. Velvet's eyes rolled into the back of her head when I repeatedly hit a certain spot in her pink envelope, so I focused on it. The puddle quickly got bigger, and I was nearing my climax too.

I sped up some more, getting rather rough, though Velvet had already passed out by now, and was drooling as she subconsciously wailed in pleasure. My thrusting became fairly erratic, the pressure building up in my shaft, a soft heat lingering around me lower abdomen. I knew I was almost there, now just wavering on the edge of climaxing. I placed my hands on Velvet's thighs, pulling her towards me as I thrusted in as hard as I could, sheathing myself in Velvet again as my tool started shooting spurts of.. love nectar into my dear Velvet.

After riding out the throes of my orgasm, I grabbed Velvet's knees, and moved them sideways, away from me, unhooking her knees from my shoulders. I then grabbed Velvet's shoulders, and pulled her up, moving my arms down to tightly hug her once she was sitting up, my member still inside. I carried her over to my bed, and slowly lifted her off me, laying her down on the bed, and slipping in with her.

I then tucked us both in, and wrapped my arms around Velvet, pulling her chest against mine as I intertwined my legs with hers, a small smile on my face. I kissed Velvet's lips softly, before closing my eyes, and slowly slipping away into a very deep and peaceful slumber.

 **About the term "love nectar", it's from an anime.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning..

I awoke to Velvet laying against me, her arms and legs very tightly wrapped around me, her face hidden in the nook of my neck, her slow and calm breathing tickling my neck a little. A grin crept onto my face, and I gave Velvet a tight hug, holding her nice and close.

"You're adorable like this,"

I whispered silently, as to not wake the bunny girl up.

"Then again, you're always adorable,"

I silently added as I moved a hand to the top of Velvet's head, and very softly scratched her right Faunus ear at the base. She replied with a muffled moan, her head moving back a little. She then kissed my cheek, and lovingly whispered,

"Good morning, darling.."

"Morning,"

I replied, making sure that my voice and tone were just as loving and soft as Velvet's,

"How did you sleep, love?"

"I slept lovely,"

She softly said with a pause,

"All thanks to you.."

I moved my head to look into Velvet's eyes, hazel brown eyes meeting with coffee brown eyes, both filled with love for one another, both of us knowing we had found our soulmate. The person we'd spend the rest of our days with, most likely.

She slowly leaned in, and I did the same, our eyes still locked in a loving stare. Then, after we tilted our heads a little, my lips met hers in a soft, love-filled kiss, our eyes closing slowly as we held each other tight.

I broke the kiss, slowly pulling my head back as a smile formed on my face, my eyes opening again. I was panting a little, and so was Velvet, a bright and happy smile on her pretty little face.

"I've said it a thousand times,"

I carefully began, placing a soft and quick kiss on Velvet's lips, a smile on her face,

"And I'm afraid it's losing its meaning, but.. I love you."

She smiled even more, returning the kiss on my lips as she squeezed me tight, lovingly saying,

"I love you too, Marron. I love you a lot, more than I can comprehend at times."

I smiled from ear to ear, moving a hand to the top of Velvet's head, and gently petting her and her ears, making her bite her lower lip, her eyes slowly closing in enjoyment.

"I love this.. I love this like I love you.."

She whispered, pushing her face into the nook of my neck like she had before, only now she was softly nipping at the skin. I shivered from head to toe at the feeling alone - but I didn't stop her.

"That's new,"

I whispered, suddenly aware of my teammates again, whom were all luckily still deep asleep - only, I noticed one weird thing: two were sharing a bed. It wasn't that unusual per se, I mean, more teams have lovers, but eh, I guess I wasn't used to it. I knew their names, too: Scarlet and Fawn. One's a Faunus - or should I say, Fawnus - and the other could be a Faunus thanks to her semblance. Woke up quite a few times thanks to them.

Anyways, moving on, I squeezed Velvet tight before rubbing her back as I continued to gently pet the top of her head, my hand in between Velvet's two Faunus ears as she used my neck to silence her moans. I stopped, throwing a look around the dorm room in silence. My teammates were still asleep, luckily.

"Velvet,"

I said, to which Velvet pulled her head back to look at me curiously,

"Would you like to go on a date with me? Just take a trip to Vale, see a movie, get some dinner?"

Velvet's eyes immediately lit up, and she smiled from ear to ear, nodding excitedly,

"That would be absolutely amazing, Marron. I'd love to."

I smiled too, saying with a happy tone,

"That's settled, then."

***

About two hours had passed, and me and Velvet had showered and gotten dressed, having skipped breakfast. It was about 10AM, and we were standing at the edge of Vale, the airship leaving behind us.

Velvet was wearing a cute dress that reached to her knees. It was a soft pink, and covered with frilly decorations, like flowers. On her head, to cover her Faunus features, she wore an oversized grey beanie. She was truly looking cute, and I couldn't stop grinning at her. Oh how very lucky I had gotten with her.

I, on the other hand, was wearing pair of ocean blue jeans with a white, oversized T-shirt. My favourite attire. My hair was loose and unkempt, but not too messy. It fit me - mainly because I never did anything with my hair. I was just too lazy. Plus, I never had any idea what to do with my hair. It was wild and untamed, the hairs always going out of place, no matter how much hair gel I used. It was quite annoying, much like my little brother of eleven.

"You look unbelievably cute today, Velvet,"

I said with a wide smile, pulling my bunny girl into a tight hug. She smiled too, and hugged back just as tight, whispering shyly,

"And you look unbelievably.. hot today, Marron."

Velvet blushed, and hid her face against my chest, embarrassed by what she had said. I chuckled, and gently petted her. I gently comforted her, like a good boyfriend should,

"It's alright, dearest.. I'm thankful for your compliment, and for you in general. I do think my personality is rubbing off on you, though.."

I grinned, and moved my right hand to Velvet's chin, gently pushing her head back, and tilting it up, making her look at me. I quickly pressed a kiss on Velvet's lips, and then let go of her, turning to face the city of Vale.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

I asked, sticking my hand out at Velvet. She quickly took it, staying close to my side. I started moving, taking large but slow steps so Velvet could keep up. Being tall was both a miracle and a curse; it was the latter in this case.

It didn't take long for us to find a cinema. It was small and homey, being lit work soft, gentle lights. Behind the front desk sat a friendly looking man, with red cheeks and a small beard; his eyes were brown, and his hair too.

I ordered two tickets to a random movie, and lead my princess to the hall where the movie would soon be playing. Once there, we waited outside with a couple of other people.

A few minutes passed, and the two wooden doors opened. We stepped inside, and went to our chairs in the middle of the room. We had gotten very, very lucky with our seats, only.. we still didn't know what movie we were watching.

The room went dark, and the screen turned on. The movie was starting, but first some lame ads. We waited patiently, the fact we kissed every few minutes making it a lot more bearable, and the movie finally started. It seemed to be some cheesy romance.

"Oh dear.. I chose the wrong movie, didn't I?"

I said, slightly annoyed at both the movie and myself. Velvet grabbed my left arm, and hugged it tight, slowly shaking her head as she said,

"No, it'll be fun if we do it in a special way.. Whenever someone kisses another in the film, we kiss too.. Is that a good idea..?"

I grinned, and gave a single, slow nod, gently petting Velvet with my right hand as a sort of reward and to say that I liked the idea.

"I love the idea,"

I whispered, confirming the fact that it was a good idea even more. Velvet smiled, and quickly gave me a kiss on the lips. Afterwards, we looked back to the screen, focusing on the cheesy romance movie.

We kissed when any characters in the movie did, and at the end, the person who I presumed to be the Main Character, said to his wife,

"Will we be together tonight?"

I repeated him - only I meant something completely different - and Velvet gave a small nod. I grinned and followed the Main Character's lead again, slowly moving in for a kiss as Velvet did the same, then our lips met, and our arms wrapped around one another. We stayed like that until we were both out of breath, our cheeks a rosy red colour as we pulled back, panting lightly.

Once I had regained my breath, I silently whispered, with a voice full of love,

"I love you oh so much, Velvet.. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve someone as good as you.."

The bunny Faunus blushed, her cheeks flaring up. She then shyly and silently whispered,

"You're better than me, you know, Marron.."

I grinned and shook my head, mouthing the word, "nuh-uh" to Velvet. She looked as angry as she could, which only made her cuter, and nodded.

"Well, alright, if you say so, dearest,"

I whispered in response, giving her a loving squeeze. I let go of her again, and took her right hand with my left one. I smiled, and got up out of my seat, Velvet silently following my lead.

A few hours later, we arrived at Beacon again, where we stood for a bit, hand in hand as we watched over the edge of Beacon Academy, and at the city in the distance. It was a truly beautiful sight now that the sun was slowly setting. I took a very deep breath, and slowly turned to Velvet, whom also turned to me. I looked down into her coffee brown eyes, and she looked up into my hazel brown ones. I smiled warmly and lovingly, and she stood on her toes to peck my lips, and whisper the words "I love you"..


End file.
